The Overlord
The Overlord The Overlord is a legendary figure that created all evil, but by the description of Skales just a fairy tale. It is later revealed in "The Stone Army" that the Overlord is real, introducing the main antagonist of the whole series. He was supposedly destroyed in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master", but in "The Surge" he was revealed to survive, becoming the Digital Overlord. He was also the main antagonist in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, appearing about halfway into the second season and as the Digital Overlord in the third season. He was the creator of the Stone Army and the original source of all darkness in the world of Ninjago—and thus, the true antagonist of the series. Personality The Overlord has shown to be serious and cunning, though he is often heavily reliant on metaphysical concepts and prophecized events(destiny, the balance, the final battle, the prophecy of the golden master, etc.). As to be expected from the embodiment of darkness, The Overlord is devoid of empathy and seems to enjoy inflicting pain and despair upon his enemies. In fact, he has been known to go out of his way to do so, taunting them in hopeless situations. The Overlord has only ever shown respect for one person; that person being Pythor. That respect going as far as to include Pythor as an ally during the attempted Golden Master apocalypse. Appearance During Misako's telling of Ninjago's origins (seen in "The Stone Army"), the Overlord was depicted as a towering mass of dark fire with a vaguely humanoid shape. Background In the Beginning When the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, it was a land of light, causing darkness to appear as a counterbalance. The Overlord emerged from the darkness, but it is unclear if he was a manifestation of the darkness itself or a denizen of Ninjago corrupted by the shadows to act as the counterpart of the First Spinjitzu Master. Whatever the case, the Overlord challenged the First Spinjitzu Master to a battle for control of Ninjago. The battle eventually ground into a stalemate, so the Overlord created the Stone Army to turn the tide in his favor. Realizing that he would be overcome, the First Spinjitzu Master used all of his strength to split Ninjago into two equal halves, which would later become two islands - one half remained as Ninjago, and the other became the Island of Darkness. This balanced the forces of light and darkness, preventing the Overlord from leaving the Island of Darkness as it slowly sank beneath the sea. Continuity When Lord Garmadon arrived on the Island of Darkness, the Overlord appeared as an orb of purple energy with a pale yellow core. The orb pulsed as the Overlord spoke. After possessing Lord Garmadon's body, the Overlord manifested as a larger, more demonic version of Garmadon himself. Notable differences included longer limbs ending in clawed hands and feet, short spikes erupting from his shoulders and back, glowing purple eyes, and elongated reptilian jaws filled with long fangs. In "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," the Overlord reverted to his true form, a monstrous black dragon with four long feelers on its face, massive, tattered black wings instead of arms, and a broad, toothy mouth. "Enter the Digiverse" saw the Overlord appear in two different forms. The first was that of a shadowy, armored humanoid, as he was in the process of transforming into the legendary Golden Master. When confronting the ninja inside the Digiverse, he took a shadowy humanoid form of great size that possessed a number of tentacles. In "Codename: Arcturus", the Overlord had become an amorphous blob, due to his interrupted transformation into the Golden Master. Lastly, in "The Titanium Ninja", The Overlord assumed his golden master form as a black and purple humanoid figure with a face akin to the mid-metamorphosis form he assumed in Garmadon's body. Furthermore, he was adorned with golden skeletal armor and a black helmet. Powers and Abilities The Overlord was credited with the creation of the Stone Army, implying that he may possess the element ofCreation (or a dark equivalent). In his orb form, he was able to float freely, allowing him to accompany Lord Garmadon wherever he travels on the Island of Darkness. He also appeared to have some form of enhanced perception, as he immediately sensed the Ninja's arrival on the Island of Darkness. After using Lord Garmadon's body to retake a physical form, the Overlord gained enhanced physical strength, high durability, and the ability to release dark energy from his hands. He usually fired this energy as offensive beam attacks, but he could also use it to fly; by releasing small "jets" of energy from his lower pair of hands, the Overlord was able to hover in the air or propel himself at varying speeds. In his true form, the Overlord's strength and durability increased even further, due to his massive size. He could fly with the use of his large wings, breath dark fire, and spit masses of pure darkness that corrupt anything they hit (much like the Garmatron's Dark Matter shots). At the end of his battle with Lloyd, he displayed the ability to transform himself into a large orb of shadows that engulfs his foe - within the orb, his head grew to many times its original size, although it is unclear if the rest of his body was still present or if the Overlord could simply manifest parts of himself at will within the sphere. Trivia * The Overlord is Ian James Corlett's second major voice acting role in the series, with the first being Skales. Coincidentally, both are scheming villains who betray Lord Garmadon at some point in the series. ** However, some sites claim that the Overlord is voiced by Scott McNeil instead of Ian James Corlett. * Supplementary materials suggest that since the Overlord is the source of all evil in Ninjago, he might be responsible for creating the Great Devourer by corrupting a lone serpent with darkness. If this is true, the Overlord is also indirectly responsible for causing Garmadon's fall into evil; a connection further implied by the fact that Garmadon returns to his original, goodhearted self following the Overlord's apparent defeat. * The Overlord views the environment with thermal vision in his "Energy Orb" form. * The Overlord's final fate was unclear, but the emphasis on light and darkness being balanced implies that the forces of evil are not entirely destroyed after Lloyd's victory. It is unknown, however, if the Overlord was simply banished to the Island of Darkness once more, or if he was actually destroyed to allow the darkness to disperse into Ninjago's light, rather than exist as a concentrated entity. But then revealed inThe Surge, that he was weakened to a state that he could only live in technology or mortal bodies, so he became a virus in Borg Industries. * Despite him claiming that there will always be light and shadow, the Overlord was defeated by Zane in “The Titanium Ninja.” * It's one of two dragons which doesn't have a official set. * It's unclear and unknown what happened to him after the events of The Titanium Ninja. * His minifigure has sloped legs instead of a cape as shown in the Television Series. * A statue of his dragon form was part of the Ninja exhibit at the Ninjago Museum of History. Prophecy of the Golden Master The Golden Master (Overlord) had the First Spinjitzu Master's power. Forms 181px-OverLordEmerges.jpg|Spirit Form 181px-OverlordClock.png|Orb Form 181px-OverlordpossesedGarmadon.jpg|In Lord Garmadon's Body 78.png|Dragon Form Digitaloverlord.jpg|Digital Form (Overlord Virus) 640px-Golden_Master_with_the_Power_of_Golden_Weapons.png|Golden Master Form Appearances The Stone Army Long ago, he battled the First Spinjitzu Master and created the Stone Army. The Day Ninjago Stood Still The Last Voyage The Overlord tells Garmadon that the goo stuff is the dark matter. Island of Darkness The Last Hope Return of the Overlord The Overlord possesses Lord Garmadon's body and takeover Ninjago Rise of the Spinjitzu Master The Overlord is finally turned in his original dragon form. He is defeated by Lloyd The Surge He infects the network as the Digital Overlord and infects Cyrus Borg turning him into a slave and cyborg. He then sends robots to get the Techno Blades and Lloyd's Golden Power. The Art of the Silent Fist Blackout He teams up with Pythor, Techno Wu, and General Cryptor in his quest to destroy the ninja. The Curse of the Golden Master He sends General Cryptor to attack the ninja. Then he, Pythor, and Techno Wu capture Lloyd. Enter the Digiverse The Overlord starts draining Lloyd's Golden Power to become the Golden Master. His Golden Form is still incomplete, within draining 90% of the Golden Power. Later, the Digital Overlord is still present inside the Digiverse, fighting the ninja so he will not be foiled once more, and Lloyd tries to fight back by using a battle cry - "I am not alone!" The ninja catch the light and beam it on to the Digital Overlord, this being the power of the Techno Blades, and erasing his virus form. However, he drained enough of Lloyd's power to stay alive as a shapeless blob of dark matter, being concealed by his ally, Pythor. Cyrus Borg is infected again and Techno Wu is free. Codename: Arcturus He asks Pythor to conceal him. General Cryptor and the nindroids doubt his internal existence. The Void He is now stored in a glass container that when receiving the Golden power, he will transform into the Golden Master which he does at the end of the episode. The Titanium Ninja As the Golden Master, he takes over New Ninjago City and battles Zane. Fortunately, the Overlord's physical form is destroyed by ice energy emitted by Zane. Zane though, dies because of his power source cut off and his battery dying, leaving him trapped in the Digiverse as the Digital Overlord was. Set Appearances * 70505 Temple of Light (Garmadon) * 70722 OverBorg Attack (Cyrus Borg) * 70728 Battle for Ninjago City (Golden Master) Category:Templates Category:Rebooted Category:Nindroids Category:Main Antagonists Category:Major Characters Category:2014 Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:Featured 2014